


liquid love

by opanimeboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, grindin in they clothes, take a drink every time kaoru compares kanata & kanata related things to ocean/water paraphernalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: Kanata, at base level, was a very difficult person to understand. But there was a simplicity that always put things into perspective for Kaoru; he didn’t understand everything he was told, but he got Kanata - and Kanata got him._________________kaoru overthinks things & pushes his boundaries to accommodate kanata cuz he's non-hetero for ocean man





	liquid love

**Author's Note:**

> Chap name is a joke that doesn’t pan well cuz i gotta explain. ok so u see ‘lickety split’ means ‘quickly/as fast as possible’ and it’s funny bc both boys r that in this chapter and i just wanted to say ‘lickety spit’ bc the prompt that started this pwp is “kanata licks kaoru all over” but it devolved into a whole other beast & the only tongue action is excessive making out whoops please forgive me
> 
> gotta apologize for shoddy past/present tense slipping into each other. havent written in forever and my mind wouldnt let me settle so if the flow is painful in some problem areas please point em out cuz i cant read
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Kanata, at base level, was a very difficult person to understand. But there was a simplicity that always put things into perspective for Kaoru; he didn’t understand everything he was told, but he got Kanata - and Kanata got him.

“I ‘like’ Kaoru because of who he is.”

That simple. Months, and months of mulling (and crying) over his attraction to a person who he grew up thinking that’s not the way it is for him, put into perspective. Was it that simple? Was it allowed to be that simple? Kaoru had never looked a gift horse in the mouth, so he reciprocated because Kaoru Hakaze was no fool. (Just a lovesick one.)

And so their relationship that was never official, because they both liked simplicity and it was easy for both to see that that was what they were, kinda sorta began.

Not a lot changed which Kaoru thanked the gods for. Kanata held his hand prior with affectionate looks (how did he think those were just friendly?) and head pats for as long as he knew him. Kanata hugged him and clung to him when they were in the club room, and the only change was that Kaoru hugged him back tighter (maybe he had always squeezed back?). Kanata kept up the ‘Good boy, good boy’ talk.”

Something new: Kanata kissing him. Kaoru…probably thanked the gods. He was a simple guy, after all.

At first, for what Kanata lacked in experience, he made up in enthusiasm as it goes. Or at least in his own ‘go-getter Kanata’ way that meant he copied and fucking aced everything Kaoru did to him. And Kaoru  _might_  be a fool or the luckiest person alive or both. Definitely both. The things he did were muscle memory and took him too long to get comfortable to do to Kanata - thus the fool. Bringing Kanata’s hand to his lips, bringing him closer with an arm around the waist, and brushing light kisses on his nape was Kaoru going through the motions, but the responses he got made his fool of a heart stutter, flutter, stop, etc. His boyfriend was not the blushy type, but he’d always react with a wonderful expression. There were two looks that made Kaoru have to compose himself every time; a look of fondness no one had rivaled in years, that he secretly hoped Kanata saw mirrored in him, or the occasional ‘I’m going to eat you right here, right now in front of anyone and everyone’— with the underlying fondness, of course. That was all well and good. Gooder? Kanata’s teasing “Like ‘this?’” and then he showed just how fast he could learn things when he went through said motions effortlessly, flawlessly, and it turned out Kaoru was the blushy type.

Another new place? Mouth. Easy, simple, except not at all. Kaoru had kiss history. Kanata probably did too, or else he picked up something Kaoru didn’t know he was doing right or the unfounded claim that Kanata wasn’t human had its first real evidence. Kissing Kanata was everything, and the only thing in their relationship so far that confused Kaoru (it wasn’t baffling, it was more like he was stunned and had no control over how goddamn nice it was). Kanata’s mouth was hot and  _wet_  and anywhere it touched took Kaoru’s breath away. Kanata’s wet, hot mouth on his LITERALLY took his breath away and like most things related to them, it was almost too simple and comforting to fall into habit. Kaoru liked to think it was love that made everything Kanata did better, but he did not want to fall like the fool he might be.

The habit of kissing was new and then it wasn’t, quickly. Soft kisses in their lone moments or when Kaoru believed no one to be looking were shared and the glee on Kanata’s face was always worth it. Surprise kisses, annoyed smooches (for they wanted to understand the other at levels they weren’t capable of yet, they cared too much, they were cared for too much), and passionate, sloppy, unsurprisingly wet makeouts became the norm. Kaoru had found that one of them was pinned under the other person more often than not in their alone time spent with fishes or in closed spaces. He also found that it was the most fun he’d had in romance and the likes, ever, which was nice to find a vague contentment he didn’t know some idiotic part of him so desperately sought.

And so not much changed for a good while until it did. They pinned each other to walls and club couch and desks for some lip smashing (ew, but Kaoru could only keep telling himself that they  _kissed_ so much without getting embarrassed), and they’d stop. Always stop, and both knew it was for Kaoru. The poor fool who takes too long to do what he wants with a gift of a boyfriend who is understanding and slow himself, in some regards. But one day, it just didn’t.

They were sitting on the couch, dim lights and noisy aquarium pumps making the familiarity of it all more like home when Kaoru was petting ruffled blue hair and then they were kissing, taking their time. Hands wandered, they always did but never too far, always for too long, and Kaoru had pushed Kanata down with hands on his shoulders. Kanata was underneath him, between his legs and he wore the face that made Kaoru sweat and occasionally (constantly) dream about. And so they kissed, and usually Kaoru would mull it over in his mind about how it felt but everything, from the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth to how Kanata’s shoulder were so firm Kaoru wanted to knead into them (straight. hah.), everything was overridden when Kanata bucked up into Kaoru. Kaoru felt it, and Kaoru knew Kanata knew he felt it and Kanata opened his eyes while pulling back with an immediate apology and Kaoru closed his eyes and grinded back.

So that was new. Kaoru thinking about what else they could do if he wasn’t a stupid idiot  _fool_ , not new. Kaoru acting on impulse with Kanata? Not new. Kaoru acting on impulse for things  _he_  wanted because overthinking got him nowhere on multiple occasions? A little new.

That sharp inhale from Kanata? New.  
Cracking open an eye and - Kanata’s hungry look? Not new.  
That look tinged with desperation and something Kaoru couldn’t identify? Really new.  
Being as red as an octopus? Not new.

The reactions and his body were almost as hot as Kanata’s mouth. As Kanata.

Kaoru’s world could have imploded there. But like most things with Kanata, he was an anchor amidst the humid storm inside one (1) Kaoru Hakaze.

Sometime through their session, Kanata had put his hands on Kaoru’s hips. One detached to brush aside Kaoru’s bangs until they swayed back into place, then slid to his cheek with enough tenderness that made Kaoru ache in a different way than his uncomfortably warm body. They made eye contact and the embarrassment and fear and every dumb thing he felt was drowned out by the familiarity of Kanata and his affections.

“Is ‘this’ okay?” _Are you okay?_

Kanata did a lot for Kaoru. He calmed him, he understood him, he liked him back, he helped Sakuma-san and the others repair some kind of emotional hole he had despite his persistent but futile resistance. Kaoru hoped, prayed that he did at least a sliver of that for his lover. Keeping an eye on Kanata wouldn’t really matter if Kanata wasn’t looking back. As of then, all he could do was shut his eyes and nod, hoping that he’d be swept away by the deep sea.

Kaoru felt lips on his. Soft, almost a phantom of what they’d been doing, smiling, and exactly what he’d needed. The hand cradling his face stroked his cheek and was the only warning he got before Kanata promptly resumed their activities with fervor. A tongue licked itself into his mouth from the drool that’d dripped down his chin. It slid against his and set the pace, twisting around and pushing against Kaoru’s tongue slowly. Kaoru was confused since he did just monumentally change their physical relationship boundaries but he was not going to complain when most of his mind was preoccupied with how wet and warm and,  _new?,_ ~~~~this kiss felt. Liberating. Warmth that had fluctuated from too much to just right with his emotions finally settled in his stomach when Kanata nibbled on his bottom lip. And then his hips were being gripped tight (not tight enough to bruise, not tight enough for Kaoru to be unable to escape, wait when did he move his other hand down?) and shoved against Kanata’s.

Oh.

“Oh,” he smartly verbalized against Kanata’s lips. Kanata giggled back, more gruff than usual and that coupled with the scattered thoughts along the lines of ‘Wow, that feels much nicer than I imagined but when did I start imagining this?  _He_ feels...hardgood hm that’s kinda gay? I want to see what he looks like-‘ made him open his eyes abruptly and then groan like a fucking virgin (that he is. Technically.).

The noise made the familiar, easy grin that Kanata had slightly impish only because of lust contorting his face. His eyes obviously roamed the body above him until he saw Kaoru watching. He then repeated the action that had Kaoru reactively push down harder and they both panted. They repeated it fast and probably clumsy but every time Kaoru felt friction that varied in pressure, he got hotter.

“Notgonnalast,” Kaoru said and then realized he said. Kaoru Hakaze was a weak man. He nuzzled his face against Kanata’s neck, unable to stop seeing Kanata splayed underneath him (green eyes looking at him like he’s the fish he drowns in soy sauce) holding him steady and unable to stop an impending orgasm at literally just a _little_  mouth to mouth and brushing against each other and before he can feel lame, Kanata mumbles into his hair “Me too.”

Kaoru decided then and there that this is just too much. Yes, he did sign up to be swept up by Kanata’s waves and shit, but every emotion that he had in the span of their [short-lived] activity was unfair and illogical. He was sure feeling it (hard not to feel a hard dick rubbing on your own hard dick and a nicely built chest to hold you up could be pretty noticeable), probably overthinking everything, but some kind of weird, animalistic pride buried itself in his chest at Kanata getting off on him. That thought was DEFINITELY too much and he tightened his grip on Kanata’s shoulders and grinded up on him, slow and steady. Kanata let out a quiet moan and Kaoru short circuits, biting into his own lip when he spills in his pants. He’s pretty sure Kanata follows him mere seconds after if the gasping is any indication but Kaoru mostly tries to stop his shaking and not cry. What the fuck.

Kaoru couldn’t look at Kanata for too long. He looked at the aquariums, multi-colored rocks (he notices blue and yellow ones first) and bottom feeders and he dazes out, tired of sorting through unnecessary thoughts. He refused to acknowledge how _ridiculously_ fast that was and how it was the best thing since sliced bread to happen to him but it also was the most terrifying thing he’d done, second to loving Kanata Shinkai, a good boy when he is everything but. And then Kanata turned Kaoru’s head towards himself.

“Thank you.”

An idea more than the thoughts of ‘Don’t thank me for this, I got just as much out of it, you deserve more’ were magically simplified.

It was much easier for Kaoru if Kanata were to take control. At this rate, Kaoru wouldn’t mind thinking of a future with a— _this_ man and he couldn’t even show it properly. There was a lot they had going on, similar and completely different from one another but Kaoru knew what he wanted for Kanata. Maybe not himself, but definitely what he would like to give and make sure Kanata received. He would be happy if his boyfriend took what he wanted and maybe dragged him along for the swim, if he so desired. He thanked the gods, or one god, that it could be that simple and that he was a lovestruck fool, and for once - overthinking.

“Be more selfish, Kanata-kun.”

Kanata hesitated with wide eyes. Kaoru takes the opportunity that he denied himself a second ago to look at how dishevelled the person below him is. Hair sticking up more than usual, his shirt was wrinkled from Kaoru’s grip, and his lips were pink. He wonders what he looks like. He wonders if it’s as good, if any of him is as new or easy yet difficult for Kanata. And then suddenly, those lips that’d turned into a frown turn up into something so sentimental his breathing stops. Kanata holds his face and kisses his forehead. Then, he brushes his mouth over his nose, his cheeks, does it again, and again and Kaoru realizes they’re laughing once his own lips find Kanata’s.

“Is that ‘selfish’ enough?” Kanata said through bubbles of giggles.

“Definitely not,” Kaoru responded against his lips, trying and failing to keep a straight face through his own glee.

“Oh?” Kanata continues smiling and Kaoru doesn’t feel inclined to move so they breathe in each other’s air. Split second idiot Kaoru let the thought that it might be gross but Kaoru rectifies it that Kanata literally is the furthest thing from gross. Except maybe the soy sauce intake thing and the cold stickiness in his underwear related to Kanata. And Kaoru’s ready for a full on conversation with himself in his head (of course about the other boy and maybe about how Kanata’s lips are still warm and wet against his) with the comfortable quiet besides the noises of water pumps and their breathing when Kanata breaks the silence.

“It should be this ‘simple.’”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> hpy bdy to me but mostly late happy bday to kanata <3
> 
> this is my first published nsfw so please leave a scathing comment &or kudos !!! or write kanakao and ritsumao i need Sustenance and ive gone through both tags. repeatedly. feed me im a thirsty flower i will take anythin in the enstars tag
> 
> whole prompt was “kanata licks kaoru all over. it- it literally shouldnt be hot, at all, but everything kanata is and does is always aside from the norm with kaoru.  
> goal: he fuckin sucks dick & eats kaoru out god bless & frottage"
> 
> im ¾ done with bottomfeeder chap just need revisions please continue taking care of me (*´꒳`*)
> 
> feb.2019 edit: second chapter is so.... embarrassing. I'm working up to it but if u see this, know. We out here. Soon hopefully jhhhh


End file.
